


Face to Face

by Katrina



Series: Modernverse [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair and Leonardo having an interesting conversation during the interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face to Face

Settling back into his chair, Altair paused as he thought about how to ask the next question. Once Malik had gone over the man’s background, he had recommended hiring Fruosino. Seemed the fact that none of the projects that Fruosino had been working on had details leak out was a point in favor for the man. Plus, Malik thought the man was well suited for the various company projects Altair and Ezio had planned.

Right now, taking a moment to consider things, Altair admitted he was impressed with the man. At least as long as he ignored the edge of a bruise that peeked out from the collar of Fruosino’s shirt. He knew that Ezio had put it there just to make him twitch. Brat.

“I do find myself curious on why you don’t have a resume.” He decided to be blunt. Blunt he could do. “Given the position that you would have in the company, it would make sense to offer some sort of credentials.”

The man on the other end of the webcam chuckled. “It would if not for a few things. One, you contacted me. Or, at least, Ezio did. That would indicate that you already -know- my credentials.” He smiled, blue eyes bright. “At the very least, the fact you are even talking to me says that you looked them up when Ezio suggested this interview.” A wave of a hand, and Altair noted the man talked with his hands. Which might be useful, and was most likely going to be annoying at some point or another. But Fruosino continued.

“Two, I’d never be able to make one out as well as I should. A majority of it would simply be my schooling, which you have already researched, or projects I can’t claim due to various contracts and non-disclosure agreements that I am bound by. Also something you should know.” He leaned forward a little, grin firmly in place on his lips. “Third, I’ve never needed one. People have been recruiting me since before I graduated, Mr. Casey-Gallagher. With or without a resume, I have found myself to be a sought after resource.”

There was a tone there that made Altair frown, and he saw Malik sit up a bit straighter. He didn’t know the man well, but that tone said a great deal about some of the offers the man had no doubt been given. It was only there for a moment, but given Malik had registered it as well meant that Altair had not imagined it.

Now, the question was if the man was still as sought after as he had been.

“Anything that could possibly cause a conflict of interest if we were to hire you?”

Silence for a moment, and Altair found himself being studied. Even though the man was thousands of miles away, in a completely different country, Altair could almost feel the mind behind those eyes trying to pick him apart. Then the gaze shifted off camera, and he heard Ezio make a strange sound. So he had been right. Ezio was right off screen. Why he couldn’t have done the damn interview himself, Altair didn’t know. Actually, he did. Ezio had made Altair do it just to piss his brother off.

Would have to remember than and find a way to pay the man back.

“No,” Fruosino shook his head after a moment. “I do not think so. Though I have been offered positions with your...competitors.”

Again, there was something in that tone that made him frown. The man was saying something, but Altair would be damned if he knew what. Malik looked to be puzzling over it as well, and there was the faint scratch as the man made a note in the pad of paper resting in his lap. Good. He would look into it.

Hopefully, he would not find anything that would lead to complications. Complications quickly turned messy, and Altair thought Ezio rather liked the man.

“I will admit,” Fruosino said after a moment, eyes focused rather intently on Altair, “that the only way I could take on any permanent job was if I would be allowed time to work on projects outside the company. Various groups, mostly governmental, seek me out on a regular basis for consulting and a variety of projects that I am not at liberty to discuss.”

That was a potential dealbreaker there. Altair knew it, and he knew Fruosino knew it. Which was why the man was telling him up front.

That, Altair admired.

“I think,” he said after a moment, and with a glance at Malik, “that we might be able to work with that. As long as what you research here -stays- here.” Altair paused. “Ezio, what do you think?”

When Fruosino shifted his gaze to look at Ezio, Altair let his vision change. The man was white, currently. But it wasn’t pure white, but a more shaded tone. Hmm. He was obviously close to Ezio, and had interest in what they were doing.

Possible ally? It was hard to tell across video. Technology caused issues with the Vision sometimes, and he hoped Ezio said something that would help him decide one way or another.

Sight fading back to normal, he saw that Fruosino was looking at him again, a studying expression on his face again. Most people didn’t notice the shift of eye color that said when one of the brothers were looking at something with their special sight, but Altair was sure that the man he was looking at might be one of those who did. Fruosino was quick, and didn’t seem to miss much.

“I think we should keep him,” Ezio said cheerfully. “Especially with those pretty blue eyes of his.”

Ally, then. Pale, tentative, but ally.

“I am going to pass you over to Mr. A-Sayf. The two of you can decide on what contract and stipulations is best. We can work out all the final details when you come out here, after having your own lawyer go over the initial contract.”

He could just -feel- the smug radiating off of Ezio, even without the man having to be in view. Malik stood, ready to take over Altair seat as Altair himself nodded at Fruosino. “Welcome to A+E, Mr. Fruosino, if you are willing to take the position.”

Fruosino smiled. “I think it will be most interesting working with you, Mr. Casey-Gallagher.”

Altair just hoped this wasn’t a mistake.


End file.
